Crush
by D.Gray-Man of Superjail
Summary: Kanda's acting differently, Allen urges him to spill what's on his mind. Yullen. Warning: yaoi, OOC


**Ok, so I had this idea at school today, and decided to make a fanfiction out of it. Since I haven't wrote yullen for a while now, I figured I would make this a yullen! :D **

**~Start~**

Dinner at the Black Order isn't always peacefull. There was only those rare moments when Kanda has been sent on a mission. Today was different, however. Kanda was abnoramlly silent, and sitting with Allen. Neither of them were talking, and Allen was stuffing his face like normal. But it seemed that Allen was aware of Kanda's abnormal quietness, the absence of his rude comments.

"Are you ok?" Allen whispers across the table. Kanda snaps his head up, a soba noodle dangling from the side of his mouth. "I'm fine." He mumbles through a mouthful of food. He bends his head back down and swallows his mouthfull of food, and takes a swig of his drink. "You're abnormally quiet today. You haven't even called me moyashi." Allen says, "Are you really ok?" Kanda sighs, "I've just been thinking." He says after a minute.

"Thinking about what?" Allen says. "None of your buissness." He mutters. "Whatever." Allen says, and goes back to eating his food. They both sit there in silence for a few minutes. Allen picks up a miterashi dango from his plat and offers it to Kanda. "Here." He says quietly. Kanda glares at it from under his bangs, but takes it anyway. "Thanks" He replies in a soft whisper.

Kanda softly takes a bite out of the dango. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He mutters. Allen smiles, "That's good." He says happily. "So... do you want to tell me what's wrong? Don't tell me it's none of my buissness, since it is." Allen demands. Kanda growls, "What's it to you?" He says. "You're my friend, Ba-Kanda. Even if you call me moyashi, and other rude names, I still hang around with you because I consider you my friend." Allen hissed. "Now bloody hell, just tell me what's wrong!" He added.

Kanda stared at Allen for a minute then sighed and bowed his head. "I... have a crush on someone..." He whispers. Allen's eyes widen, "Really? I thought you didn't like anyone." He says in awe. "Well shut up, I do." Kanda replies harshly. Allen gives it some thought, "So, who is this person you like?" Kanda blushes lightly, "Um, they work here at the Order." He says sheepishly.

"Ok, well what do you like about this person?" Allen asks. Kanda gives it some thought, "Well I like the way they never give up. I love their smile, but only when it's real. I want to comfort them, but I'm not sure if they'd like that. I can see they need the comfort, although they would probably turn it down. I love everything about them, including what they don't like about themself. " Kanda says dreamily.

"Huh, sounds like you're in love with them." Allen says, his eyes averting for a second. "Yeah, I think I do love them. Sometimes I have to control myself around them so I don't kiss them or anything." Kanda adds. Allen nods. "Uh huh. Well, now that you've told me this, I'm going to go back to eating." Allen says, and starts stuffing his face with more food again.

Kanda stares at Allen, watching him eat. "Hey, moyashi." Kanda says. Allen looks up, "I'm not a moyash-" Alllen gets cut off as a pair of lips softly press over his own, a tongue darts out and licks a speck of food from the side of Allen's mouth. The younger boys eyes are wide and he sits there in shock as Kanda kisses him gently.

Kanda pulls away and blushes deeply, his head bowed. "I shouldn't have done that." Kanda says quickly, he gets up and runs from the table. A hand reaches out and grabs him, "No wait Kanda!" Allen squeaks. Kanda stops and looks around, "Kanda I... I didn't know it was me that you liked. But that's ok because... because I like you too!" He says the last part quickly. Kanda smiles and pulls Allen into a hug.

"That's good." He whispers. Allen looks up at Kanda before reaching on his tip-toes and gives Kanda a soft kiss. They kiss for a few minuets before they hear a large amount of clapping from all around the hall, and they remember where they are. They break apart quickly and blush deeply.

"I love you, Allen." Kanda says and hugs Allen tighter. "I love you too, Yuu." Allen says, and they lean forwards and meet halfway in a delightful kiss.

**~The End~**

**Well, how was that for a shitty-hapy ending? I haven't made a yullen for a long while, so i'm rather rusty.**

**:)**


End file.
